Protector of Man
by Blueyedemoness
Summary: Being a seventeen year old is pretty hard, especially when the apocalypse hits and young Mari finds out she's been asleep for a hundred years and that all humans but herself have perished. Now she has no choice but to go with the Horseman War and help clear his name while carrying a "burden of the sun".


Protector of Man

Prologue: The Age of Man is Over

**Author:** What the fuck is wrooooooong with me D8 I'VE DONE THIS LIKE THE THIRD FREAKING TIME... but anyway please enjoy _

_**Disclaimer: **__No way in Hell or Heaven do I own any of the characters of this game, its original storyline or dialogue that will tie into the game. However I do own my own character and any other characters that aren't part of the game that would be considered Oc._

* * *

><p>Those of the Light come down on Earth towards the plane of existence that becomes a hearse. Amidst the tyranny of demon and angel all but my Daughters with be spared from the turmoil. They will be separated and taken to different sides but will be reunited one day when Fate decides. It may be cruel and call for vindication but this is for the good of all Creation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Man. Creation's most difficult enigma. Out of all the creations in this universe their purpose seems to serve none. They were not born with great strength nor with the cause of flight or great endurance. They were born as weak, pathetic creatures that seemed to be like every other feral thing in the Universe... yet.<em>

_Yet Man seems to hold something in its favor. Something that neither Angel nor Demon could answer. The Council tells them that it is the Creator to whom is keeping a watchful eye. But, even if the leaders don't admit it, they feel that it is a lie for the Creator has not interacted with His Creations for a very long time. Even with this doubt, this feeling of abandonment by their Creator, none dare accuse the Council for their wrath would call down their enforcers: The Four Horsemen. _

_Death, Fury, Strife and War. These beings of powerful destruction are feared by many and hated by all for being the hand of the Council. They are neither good nor evil and have no biases; they are the neutral party between races. But what happens with one is summoned prematurely to the End War and essentially destroys the whole of Mankind? The Earth goes into Chaos and War is at the center of it all._

"Abbadon, what is this? Where are my brothers?!" War himself was confused. He had been called- summoned for the End War but none of his siblings had come to the fight. He was there confused and alone while angels and demons made destruction upon the Earth.

"This... cannot be... the Final Seal..." the Archangel had the same look of confusion as War. But it was obvious that he knew something that the Horseman did not. But with demons everywhere there was no time for him to question what had happened. War had to survive from the onslaught of demons and angels even if he could feel his own power dwindling away.

"The Seventh Seal was not BROKEN, Horseman!" the angel could only shout angrily. How was it possible, though, that the Seventh Seal wasn't torn apart? War was called, that much he was sure and yet he was there being accused of answering no call; what blasphemy was this?!

Among the tyranny a colossal being rose up from the lava; its hand grabbing and crushing the powerful angel with little to no effort in the slightest. Uriel cried out in despair, her lover was dead and so was the leader of the entire cause of demon annihilation.

"What have you done?!" she was angry and snarled at the horseman despite her soft tone. She could barely get any tone up from how heartbroken she was

"I answer the call" was the only thing War managed to say. He felt that he was not in the wrong, that he was called and that despite this his siblings did not ride with him into the battlefield. He could feel the blame of everyone, how everyone would accuse him of the genocide of the Kingdom of Man before being thrown into the Abyss to rot away in nothingness. Just the thought made him seethe in anger; it was not right and it definitely wasn't his fault. Especially when his power grew weaker with every moment of passing.

_While War was busy trying to sort out what happened during that day there was a hope that was beginning to form for the Third Kingdom. A human and her younger sister run amongst the turmoil, trying to make sense on this doomsday while surviving all the same. They seemed ordinary, average females who were busy with their normal lives before everything went into chaos. In abnormal circumstances that is where talent truly shows, but would talent be enough to survive the apocalypse? _

"Olivia! On my back _now_" the eldest called to the youngest in great panic. She could feel herself bubbling with fear and the instinct to run and hide and ignore all else. But even though she felt she should do so, a good older sibling never left the younger ones behind especially now of all times. Olivia was only seven years old after all.

The young girl simply nodded, not even daring to question her sister as she climbed onto her back and proceeded to hold on as tightly as she could. It hurt her to feel Olivia bounce on her already burning back, but she would ignore it and keep going. Heat rose all around her and she felt her own sweat begin to dampen her clothes because of how they covered her whole body while running in the summer sun. She could feel the heavy weight of her swords on each side of her hip only seemed to hinder her. She had only been running for a few minutes but was already out of breath and feeling her chest get heavy.

"Mari... don't push yourself again..." Olivia said with a slightly sad face. It wasn't typical to see much emotion on the child, but in the presence of her sister she always showed her true emotions.

"Olive... I'm fine just... a bit longer" she panted, feeling her limitations reach their end. Being human sucked, you couldn't do anything before tiring out easily and it didn't help that she had a health condition. She'd keep going though. She had confidence they were going to get out of this together and alive just like other situations they had been in. She'd protect her sister, even if it took her life to do it.

_Despite best efforts, the two humans were no match for the slaughter. They became separated and injured; calling to each other that was drowned out by destruction. But as the clocks of fate turned they and the lives around them go spiraling into a whirlpool of uncertainty become necessary for the Balance. _

_One is destined to face death, constantly together in a dance of chance where the swiftest of blades will keep her alive lest she perish among the dead._

_The other will go to war. Destruction will come in her wake where strength decides if she lives or dies. There is no mercy only survival. _

_This is her destiny, her story as the Age of Man comes to an end._


End file.
